


[Podfic] The Last Battle

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Ineffable Audioerotica [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale was certain that plenty of pornographic audiobooks were for sale on the internet. If he were so inclined, he could probably have purchased warehouses full of them. But that wasn't the point.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Ineffable Audioerotica [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Last Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972778) by [FancyTrinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTrinkets). 



> Music: [Rollin At 5](https://filmmusic.io/song/5000-rollin-at-5) by Kevin MacLeod ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to my lovely beta, Grin! ❤

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Naked-Truth-egk3kj)

##  [Download Chapter 1](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-11/89423214-44100-2-6a2230d66e693.m4a)

##  [Download Chapter 2](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-12/89527998-44100-2-b767c241d2ae7.m4a)


End file.
